<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圈养(上) by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219477">圈养(上)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>逃不过的骨科文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Kenchi/Yoshino Hokuto, 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圈养(上)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⛔真人rps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我回来了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>密码锁启声、大门拉开的这时候，是玲於每天最开心的时刻。他合上电脑，迅速飞到了玄关，一跃就跳上男人宽厚的后背。双手揽住男人脖子，圈绕，凑近。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>微苦又烈的香水味已经很淡了，被各式场合、与各种人打交道的气味掩盖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“欢迎回家，”男人正换着鞋子，一只手自然地托住玲於，玲於笑眯眯道，“哥哥。”他亲昵无间地喊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenchi纵着玲於在他颈间磨蹭，像只小狗状。“好了，”他直起身体来，一面扶稳了背上的人一面转头说话，“来客人了，你可不能再没大没小了玲於。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲於面上并无变化，他笑意满眼地看向还在门外的、一个大约二十五六岁数的女人，热情地开口道：“是哥哥的女朋友吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚饭是订餐，玲於照例发挥着挑食属性，很没胃口地扒拉着食物，兴致缺缺，一如往常。两个大人左手侧都是红酒，而玲於只有果汁可以喝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不吃蔬菜和肉怎么行？”Kenchi叹气，给他挟一些，玲於却叛逆地挡住碗来拒绝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“还在长身体呢。”由佳子，那位漂亮性感的姐姐也劝到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲於眨巴眼睛，略软了口气对Kenchi说：“想吃蛋糕。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你中午在家不会就只吃了甜食吧？”男人一眼就看穿了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有多吃啊，松饼，满满的蜂蜜和冰淇淋，两盘，玲於狡辩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你要能多吃点正经饭菜，我就不会整天工作时还担心你了，”Kenchi全然无奈，朝玲於的腰间伸出手去，“明天我做了饭再走，你必须吃完不许倒掉。”捏了捏，口头上警告。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲於嚷着“痒”，敏捷地就逃去了客厅，到底没吃上几口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十点刚过，他已经洗漱完毕，就道过晚安关好卧室门睡觉，给两人留下足够空间。玲於对Kenchi和女朋友的约会之夜并无半分兴趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>饶是睡得浅，仍是睡着了。六七点醒来，生物钟惯例；步子轻乎乎的，头有些晕，他也习以为常。倒水按量吃过药，玲於在厨房站了一会儿，感觉好些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回卧室几步路里，敏锐的神经轻易捕捉到Kenchi房内的异常动静。他们在做爱，显而易辨。玲於驻足，咬着唇，倚在房门边仔细听，并无惊异神情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身体的碰撞，只可从女人的呻吟声里便知男人的力度和速率，并之技巧和熟稔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那可是，他的哥哥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不要吵到玲於，他睡得浅。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲於松着双唇，轻轻合上眼睛，为Kenchi在情爱里的一声“玲於”所动，背靠隔绝室内屋外的那扇门，右手慢悠悠地探进裤里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哥哥…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从客厅窗户斜映而入的清晨的清亮的日光追到玲於脚下，他在呻吟声里精准辨别Kenchi的喘息，缓而沉静地揉搓性体。欲和热以空气为载体，穿透过木门，一点点地钻进玲於的耳里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不用想也知道哥哥在床事上的猛烈。玲於也想像有那双粗糙有力的大手将自己从头到脚抚摸。千百次了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>妄图在脑中构建Kenchi发狠凿入自己身体中的表情，玲於的下腹一阵抽搐，他咬紧弯曲的指节，抑制住兴奋的呻吟。平日里总贫白的肌肤却因此涌出些血色，看起来状态正常了一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>偷听Kenchi的性爱，这似乎很不可思议。可玲於不觉得又任何不妥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他和哥哥身上流着相同的血液，那是他们之间最亲密的联系，因此他和哥哥才应该是紧密交合的两个个体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真正相连、成为一体的那一天迟早会到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲於被那扭曲的快意推上顶峰，下唇被咬出道深红印迹。哥哥真是欲求不尽呢，还没有结束。右手黏腻着精液，玲於毫无顾忌，站在房门口就摸向会阴处，指尖在穴口反复摩擦过，没有进入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没给任何人碰过，那是玲於留给哥哥的珍贵的东西，早经过自己充分的扩张与亵玩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>由佳子先一步离开后，又变作平时的二人空间。Kenchi照昨晚的话给他做过饭才离开，玲於替他拿着公文包将Kenchi送到门口，笑着说“一路小心”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>门一重新关上，玲於脸上的笑容淡去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他确是不在意Kenchi在外面游戏，交女友、男友，甚至是带回家来上床。一切都没什么可在意的，玲於几乎比Kenchi本人更了解他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>同一个母亲，玲於出生的时候Kenchi已经是高中生。太小时候的事，玲於也不太记得清。只是从记事起，他就知道哥哥是对他最好的人；从懂得喜欢起，他就知道他只属于哥哥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管父亲不是同一位，他们也没有隔阂。玲於从小有些先天不足，生得就弱小可怜，很早就确诊了贫血性心脏病，因此家人一直对他更上心些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到中学时玲於都一直在老家，父母皆在身边。后来却不记得是谁提议将他送到东京来、到Kenchi这里来学习，也是治病的。那时候哥哥已经在东京发展很久，有几年时间没见，到现在他19岁，已经在哥哥身边又过了好几年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一开始时他也去上学，交些朋友，而身体很快吃不消，从那以后，他就只在家里自学，只有考试Kenchi才亲自送他来回。介于身体原因，大学也同意他采取这种方式完成学业，玲於的成绩却是一直很优秀的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这一方近两百平米的公寓，就几乎成了他这些年唯一的活动范围。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他知道他的哥哥是个怎样的人，喜新厌旧、享受被爱、不喜付出，好胜欲与独占欲都隐隐很强，优雅君子的表面只是虚谎，但这与Kenchi体贴温柔又并不冲突。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因而玲於不介意Kenchi在外拈花惹草，他最终会回到自己身边。况且Kenchi每一段恋情都不长久，多则不过两月，热情散得比来时更快，交往过的对象大都千篇一律。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他是Kenchi最疼爱的弟弟，这么多年来，没有什么可值得生气的。玲於只需要慢慢地消磨时间，一点一点占满哥哥的所有。他很快就成年了，会拥有更多自主权。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>由佳子过后的女友，分手得更快，不足以令玲於记得音容相貌。夏天快到了，考试都已结束，日子有些百无聊赖起来。温度升至近二十八九，玲於还是虚虚地套着薄织衫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那天哥哥早些下班回来，提着蜂蜜蛋糕，他正在小阳台上晒太阳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenchi也走到光底下去，几株绿植和花玲於都照料得很好。他的肌肤无色，几乎接近半透明的蝉翼。哥哥的手指滑过他的脸与略长而遮住眼睛的柔顺黑发，关怀地问过他今天的状况。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>得到回答以后Kenchi准备去冲澡，路过玄关时却忽地注意到摆在旁边的鞋，登时便拉下脸来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你外出过了？”他启声就问，语气里显然已透露出不满。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲於吐吐舌头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然Kenchi没有明令不允许他出门，但玲於知道，哥哥向来不喜欢他擅自出门去。一方面是因为身体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只是隼和Mandy君载我去兜兜风，我只出去一小时就回来了。”玲於察觉到，于是把调子放得更软。“哥哥不要生我的气啦，下次会打电话征求你的意见的，我只是很久很久没出去过，一不小心就没禁住同意了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲於抓着他的手臂撒娇到，Kenchi明面上不能说些什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从之前就不喜欢玲於的那几个朋友，明知道玲於的身体状况，从前还经常到家里来玩，搞得玲於精疲力尽不说，更让Kenchi觉得私人领域受到侵入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenchi不说，但他心里隐约知道，他早已把玲於当做了他的所属。这显然不正确。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“晚上做哥哥喜欢的南蛮鸡块吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是有些烦躁地应了两声，进了浴室去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>玲於在沙发上歪了一会儿，直到浴室里淋浴声传来，才拿起Kenchi的手机。哥哥实在没有警戒心，对他一点防也不设。玲於轻轻松松点开锁屏，进入Line信息页面，通信人一个个点进去快速浏览。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>算起来他翻看哥哥手机的频率还算有时间规律，一般不会发现令他在意的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可这次玲於却越看越提起了警惕，他飞快把那个男孩子的所有信息和哥哥的回信翻完，点开头像，发现真真是一个漂亮得灼目的尤物，笑容美得像初春最华丽的樱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他字里行间都是直截了当的率真，喜欢和追求全都彰显，真实而无思虑，和从前所有人都无相似。玲於还是第一次感觉到了威胁，由Hokuto，这个名字的主人带来的。</p><p>-<br/>@番茄 接文</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>